digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Sora Takenouchi (PR)
is a in the and series PR: Digimon. She was believe closely relative of the first Samuel Nakaoka's wife; Reinzuya (in Super Sentai) until Nagisa was actually relative to her. Appearance In 1995, Sora is a little girl with lightly tanned skin, short orange hair, and maroon eyes. Her pajamas are a green shirt with long yellow sleeves, and a white collar. By 1999, Sora is much taller, and now leaves a tuft of her hair in the front covering most of her forehead, which is usually left outside of her head-wear. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink pouch with a black buckle and a golden button, gray sneakers with red markings on it and red thunders on the soles, and a blue hat with light blue straps. The hat is hard like a helmet when fighting Bakemon, but soft like fabric on August 3, 1999. Flower Power Her underwear is a yellow camisole with light blue straps and panties of undetermined color. She has two soccer uniforms; one is a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "11" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. The other is a blue T-shirt with a white collar, purple lines on the sleeves, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side and red waist, white socks with purple borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. After an injury, she also wears a white bandage on her left leg. After taking a bath on the abandoned mansion, she wears a pink bath robe over her underwear. When escaping from the shower in Kokatorimon's cruise ship, Sora has a white towel wrapped around her body. On March 4, 2000, she wears a pink and purple striped shirt with long sleeves, which partially goes inside blue jeans with a pocket on each side. The jeans are held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, and she also wears a cream-colored hat with with straps and a dark green zigzag mark on it. After receiving Tai's e-mail, she takes out the hat and puts a hair clip with an orange and red flower-shaped ornament. On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a light blue top with pink polka dots, and cream colored pants. On October 2000, she wears a blue sweater, gray pants, and a blue and dark blue hat. By 2002, Sora is taller, and her breasts have developed. She usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a green sailor uniform with a blue scarf, white stockings, and blue shoes with white soles. Her tennis uniform consists of a white T-shirt with blue vertical lines on the front and back, a blue line on the border of the collar, and a yellow triangle on the left side of the chest, light gray wristbands on her hands, a short white skirt, striped panties of undetermined color, white socks, and white sneakers with light blue and light pink lines on them. On summer, she wears a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers. In the day she's abducted by Kokomon, she is wears a blue T-shirt with a wine-colored oval with pink borders with two pointy tips, and a yellow rectangle in the chest, and a light blue skirt. When Kokomon reverts her age to 8, she wears a green and gray striped sleeveless dress. When Kokomon reverts her age to 4, she wears a green sleeveless dress. On winter, she wears a yellow sweater under a blue hooded coat with a white ruff in the hood, two pockets and three dark blue buttons, a pink scarf, turquoise gloves, a purple skirt, either brown pants, stockings, or pantyhose, and turquoise boots with white soils. During a date with Matt, she wears a yellow turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves and a gray and green hat. On March 25, 2003, she wears a purple shirt under a yellow buttoned shirt with long sleeves, with only the top button done. She also wears a blue skirt, pink and yellow striped stockings, and white boots. Personality She was a tomboyish girl who scratches Samuel Nakaoka's face when she gets mad. However, she shown her affection about Samuel Nakaoka the Second. History Relationship Samuel Nakaoka the Second Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Sora were both main love interest. Like Nagisa and Eureka, she has her feelings towards the second Samuel Nakaoka who protecting her from Devimon. As Samuel Nakaoka the Second protecting her, she was believe related to Reinzuya Nakaoka Joo while he almost exactly like his mother.